London Legacy
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Each of the girls has gone off and married the man of her dreams and had children. Now, with the genes having carried through, it is up to their kids to save the world once again, only this time, in London, England. HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Hikari: This is only the prologue of my long-term project. Expect the updates to come slowly because of school work and such, and this is a long-term project. But, never fear, I will finish this...**

**Tokyo Mew Mew Generation Two**

**Prologue**

It all started with a single experiment by a certain Ryou Shirogane. His parents started the project, and he continued it. Now six girls were brought together by his decisions. Their names are Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Retasu Midorikawa, Purin Fong, Zakuro Fujiwara, and Berii Shirayuki. They made up the group called Tokyo Mew Mew. They were joined by four boys, Ryou Shirogane, Keiichiro Akasaka, Masaya Aoyama, and Tasuku Meguro. Then there was the enemy. There were three aliens that they took on as one. They were, Kishu, Taruto, and Pai.

What would happen when teenage girls were brought together, they would fall in love of course. And that is exactly what happened. Each girl fell in love, and eventually married. Now it is about 20 years later and six more girls will learn of their fate, the same as their mothers.

But all that aside, more secrets will be discovered, and there will be more to hide. Things happen when DNA is mixed and bloodlines cross. Now six more girls have to learn how to cope with the struggles of saving the world and balancing their lives in the process.

**Hikari: There is the uninteresting prologue, do not read this and judge that my story will be horrible, I hope it will not. There may be some interesting romance and if you have a favorite couple, tell me. So, with that said, Read and Review and tell me your favorite couples so I can put in even more twists and turns!!!**


	2. Much The Same

**Hikari: Hey! So, I think I posted the prologue to this last year and said I was going to work on it over the summer. Well, that was partially true. I am getting it up this year. For the other chapters I should put up the date the next one will be coming out on. This chapter takes place on September 19th.**

**Ryou: You talk too much.**

**Hikari: You're here for a reason you know.**

**Ryou: Yes, I know. I'm to tell you about the story itself. Well, although it features the children of the original Tokyo Mew Mew, the original cast is still there and actually show up a lot. So don't flame about the OCs because the originals are in there. Or, flame, I really don't care. It's Hikari's problem if you do.**

**Hikari: So not cool. But yeah, what Ryou said was true. And you seriously can flame me, I don't care. Just expect a PM from me in response! I do respond to all reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Hikari Aiko does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, only her original characters and the odd pairings she tends to invent.**

**Hikari: So be it. Well, on with the story!!!!**

**London Legacy**

**Chapter 1**

**Much The Same**

"Hey Mom," Kiichigo called out. "What would you say if I told you that I have a date?"

"Let me see," her Mom said, pretending to think it over. "I would ask who the person is, and would want to meet him, but I would certainly let you go out with him. I just want to meet him soon. So, who is he?"

"Well," Kiichigo said, hearts forming in her eyes. "His name is Mark and he is from my school."

"Is he in your class," Kiichigo's Mom pressed on.

"Yes Mom," Kiichigo sighed. "Now, can I go?"

"Yes, just make sure you are home for dinner. Where are you going?"

"Just to the park, and then we might stop at a nearby café. I think it's called Café Amore. Bye!"

"Where is he," Kiichigo pondered aloud as she waited in the park. She was usually late like her mother, but she tried really hard to be on time this time.

"I'm right behind you," a boy with sandy blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes said to her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There you are," Kiichigo squealed. "I was early this time.""I know," the boy said, laughing. "I hid behind a tree to see if you would come."

"Very nice, Mark," Kiichigo said, crossing her arms in mock anger. She got her lovely flirting skills from her father.

"Shall we go," Mark asked, holding his arm out. Kiichigo gladly took it and they walked off into the park.

They had been walking for some time when they saw a strange sight. "Leave me alone," shouted a girl with platinum blonde hair and aqua eyes. There were three girls around her, yelling at her for something.

"Hey," a girl with dark blonde hair and red eyes yelled as she jumped over to the fight. "Leave her alone!"

"Why should we," one of the girls asked.

"Because we said so," a girl with long silver hair and hazel eyes yelled, stepping beside the younger girls.

"What's happening," Kiichigo asked Mark seriously.

"Just some fight," Mark said, obviously bored already.

"We have to help them," Kiichigo persisted.

"No," Mark replied. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"She might get hurt!"

"So could you."

"I don't care!"

Someone interrupted the fight between the new couple when a girl with light blonde hair and red eyes stepped in shouting, "Stop it! All of you. Someone could get hurt!"

"Hmph," the girls said, who had cornered the girl with the same platinum blonde hair. "We don't want to stop."

"Well you should," Kiichigo shouted, finally getting away from Mark.

"Yeah," said a girl with brown hair up in odangos and royal blue eyes as she came up beside Kiichigo.

"I can see we are outnumbered," the girls said. "We'll be back. You can count on it." With that, they all turned around and walked off.

"Thanks," the platinum blonde replied. "They are mad at me because I would not give them free food from my café."

"You own a café," the girl with dark blonde hair said eagerly. "Where is it?"

"Over there," the platinum blonde replied. "Café Amore."

"Let's go," Mark said, pulling Kiichigo away from the girls.

"Bye," Kiichigo shouted. "Mark, what was that all about?"

"You should not have gotten involved," Mark replied. "I don't want you to get hurt. Don't do that again."

"Oh Mark," Kiichigo giggled. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Alright," Mark sighed. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"How about Café Amore," Kiichigo suggested with a grin on her face.

"Alright," Mark sighed. The young couple walked over to the bright pink café nearby.

When they entered, Kiichigo saw a familiar sight. It was the girl with the platinum blonde hair and aqua eyes. She was in an aqua and white waitressing outfit that poofed out at the bottom. "Hello and welcome to Café Amore," she said with her aqua eyes shining. "I'm Kiui and I will be taking your order today. Please follow me."

Kiichigo and Mark quietly followed after her to a booth at the far end of the café. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Two waters please," Mark said in a fake-sweet voice.

"Coming right up," Kuiu said as she walked away, but on her way, she managed to trip over thin air.

"Hey," a boy with short green hair and crystal blue eyes said coming up to the table. "You want anything to eat. Kiui needs a break, I'll take over for her."

"Umm," Kiichigo said. "I'll have the raspberry tart."

"I'll have the chocolate cake," Mark added still using his fake-sweet voice.

"Kay," the boy replied. "I'll be right back with that. By the way, my name is Ryan."

Kiichigo continued to chat with Mark after Ryan walked away, but she did glance over in time to see a blonde man yelling at him for something, but before she could say anything there was a large crash.

"What was that," Kiichigo screamed.

"I don't know, but let's move," Mark yelled over the noise. The couple ran outside where they saw a girl in a green leotard with a skirt in the back of it. Her hair was short and green with cat ears on top of it, as well as white ribbons behind the ears. She had a long grey cat tail coming out of her back with a green ribbon around it. Then around her neck was a green choker with aqua lace on it and a pendant dangling loosely below it. The last thing was on her thigh. It was a matching garter. She was standing on the ground in front of this giant rat-like creature.

"Watch out," a man yelled, the same one that was yelling at Ryan inside the café. He quickly jumped over to where Kiichigo and Mark were and picked them up and jumped into a nearby tree. At the same time, an older girl with green hair in two braids picked up the girl in green and jumped into another tree. "You. I need you to help her," the blonde boy said again.

"How," Kiichigo gasped at the man holding her and her boyfriend.

"You'll figure it out," the blonde said as he jumped to another tree as the rat attacked again. "I'm putting you down on the ground, then you have to help her."

"Will you just put us down," Mark yelled.

"Whatever you say," the blonde replied smirking. He then proceeded to drop the two of them the rest of the way to the ground. Upon impact Mark passed out from the shock of it all, while Kiichigo landed harmlessly on her feet.

"What did you do," Kiichigo squealed. She was about to run over to her boyfriend when the creature lunged at her. "No!" Then an over-powering urge came over her. "Mew Mew Raspberry Metamorpho-sis!"

Pink ribbons wove around her body, then dissipated and revealed a pink tube dress that puffed out at the waist and had red spikes along the bottom of it. There were black cat ears and a tail. On her feet were tall red lace-up boots and long red gloves on her hands up to her elbows. Her hair turned sugar pink and was let down from it's usual pig-tails. The last two things were the pink with red lace choker with the pendant hanging below it and the matching garter.

"It all begins again," the blonde smirked from the sidelines. "It's just the same as last time. But this time things will happen differently."

"What happened," Kiichigo screamed as she looked down at her new outfit. "What did you do!?"

"Just attack," the girl in all green shouted from the tree. "Watch! Kiui Tanets!" Two green and gold castanets appeared in each of her hands with dark green ribbons coming off them. "Reborn Kiui Otaki!" Two beams of lime light came out of them and hit the creature nearby them. It reared back in pain and swiped at Kiichigo, who jumped out of the way just in time. "You're turn!"

"Alright," Kiichigo said. "Raspberry Suzu!" A pink heart-shaped object appeared in her red-gloved hand with raspberries dangling in the middle of it. "Reborn Raspberry Air!" A beam of pink light shot out and hit the creature in the stomach, and it instantly disappeared. Kiichigo turned her head slightly and saw someone disappear into thin air.

The older blonde walked over to Kiichigo as she stood motionless, still dressed in her new outfit, "Good job baka Raspberry."

"Who are you calling baka," Kiichigo shouted. "I do know what that means!"

"I was just checking to make sure that Ichigo was your mother," the blonde smirked. "Come with me."

"Why should I," Kiichigo yelled in response. "And how do I get out of these clothes? Why am I wearing them anyway? What the hell is happening to me?"

"Calm down," Kiui said walking over to the two. "Please let him explain what is happening."

"Fine," Kiichigo moaned. "But why do you know about this?"

Kiui collapsed anime-style before saying, "You didn't notice that I was the one helping you fight that thing?"

"Nope," Kiichigo said, cocking her head to one side. "You look completely different now. You have blonde hair."

"Listen," the blonde said. "I need you to call your parents and get them down here right now. Can you at least do that?"

"Umm," Kiichigo stammered. "They will never leave work in the middle of the day."

"Alright," the blonde said, annoyance clear in his crystal blue eyes. "Just tell your mom that Ryou Shirogane wants to see her and he is still single. Go, now."

"Umm," Kiichigo said again. "Ok." She quickly took out her cell phone and called both of her parents to bring them down to the café.

"This better be good," a woman with red hair said as she raced over to the café. "Where is he? Shirogane!"

"Long time no see baka Strawberry," smirked the blonde, now known as Ryou. "You got my message I presume."

"Why are you telling me that you are still single," the woman yelled, her chocolate brown eyes glowing with hatred. "You know I got married! I have a daughter!"

"Relax Baka Strawberry," Ryou smirked. "I'm married too, I just wanted to get you here quickly, and it worked."

The woman hissed at Ryou while bearing her sharp teeth.

"I see the DNA didn't completely leave you either, Ichigo," Ryou smirked. "Do your ears and tail still pop out?"

"Of course not," Ichigo hissed again. "Now, tell me why I'm here."

"You're just as stupid as ever," Ryou sighed. "I would think you would have figured it out by now. Your daughter has your genes in her. She is part of the next generation of Mew Mews."

"What," Ichigo shrieked. "How did this happen?!"

"I really don't know," Ryou said quietly. "But the same happened to us and Kiichigo just transformed. I take it she will be the new leader."

"We have to explain this to her," Ichigo said. "I'll get her. Kii, come here!"

"Yeah," Kiichigo said, coming over to Ichigo and Ryou. "Did you get answers out of him?"

"Well," Ichigo said. "He has some explaining to do, that's for sure. Go on Shirogane, tell her."

"You can call me by my first name now," Ryou smirked. "I really don't mind, but I suppose you do."

"Just tell her," Ichigo said gritting her teeth.

"Alright," Ryou replied. "Listen to me very closely. I told you how to get those clothes to disappear, but now I should tell you how you got them."

"Go on," Kiichigo said.

"You are a Mew Mew like your mother once was," Ryou started. "I'm sure she told you stories, and I am also sure that you never believed her. But now you have to. You and five others, including my daughter Kiui, have to band together and save the world again. I am not positive who the enemy is this time, but you will have to face them eventually. Now, you are the leader just as your mother once was. Kiui will help you find the others. I suspect that any child of any of the other Mew Mews will be affected whether they know it or not."

"I can't believe it," Kiichigo gasped. "This can't be happening."

"Well it did," Ryou sighed. "Listen. This is the only time I'm going to say this. I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen. It's all my fault."

"Ryou," Ichigo said quietly. "It's not your fault. I don't mind, it will be good for Kii. And just think, I would not have met Kishu if it had not been for all of this."

"Think about others," Ryou snapped. He cast a nervous glance over to the café where the boy with green hair was standing in the doorway watching the action from afar. Mark was behind him, but still was knocked out from his little fall earlier. "All of you could have died and now our children are at risk."

"It's ok," Ichigo cooed. "It will all be fine."

"No it won't," Ryou replied. "They could die."

"We won't die," Kiichigo said. "We will be strong enough. I guarantee it."

"Yeah," Ryou said quietly. "Comon, you have to meet Kiui." Kiichigo silently followed behind, catching sight of Ryan as he fled upstairs away from Ryou.

"I am so late," Kiichigo yelled as she ran down the street. Even with her cat genes, she would never get there on time. It really pissed her off that she had to work at Café Amore just like her mom had to work at Café Mew Mew. This whole project was getting on her nerves. She never asked to be part of it. But she could not blame Ryou or even her mom, they did not mean for this to happen. Now she just had to concentrate on running and getting there close to the right time.

"Baka Raspberry," Ryou scolded as soon as Kiichigo walked through the doors. "You should try to get here on time. You are just like Ichigo was."

"Well I try," Kiichigo shouted back. "Cut me some slack. It's not like I have done this before. Just take a chill pill."

"There you are," a woman with dark green hair and aqua eyes said. "I have been waiting to meet you. My name is Retasu. I am Ryou's wife and Kiui's mother. Please do not mind Ryou, he did this with your mother all the time when they were younger. I suppose old habits die hard."

"Yeah," Kiichigo replied. "It's very nice to meet you too. My name is Kiichigo. You can call me Kii for short."

"Alright Kii, then get to work," a familiar voice said from the stairs.

"Ryan, stay upstairs," Ryou growled.

"Fine," Ryan said. "But it won't help. I might as well do what I can while I can."

"Just go, both of you," Ryou yelled.

Both teenagers went their separate ways. Ichigo had told Kiichigo much about Ryou, but from what she had heard, this was going a little overboard for him. There must be something wrong with Ryan.

Kiichigo continued to run around waiting tables. Kiui would have helped her, but she was too busy cleaning up after her mother and herself. While she was not as clumsy as her mother, she still dropped things quite frequently.

Eventually Kiichigo had a free moment and cast a longing glance towards the stairs she knew Ryan had ascended hours before. She had not seen him since, but if she had, she would have also seen Ryou, scolding him. What was wrong with Ryan, she had to find out.

**Hikari: All comments welcome! Please Read And Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikari: Too lazy to write anything. I don't own it.**

**London Legacy**

**Chapter 2**

**Seeing Green and Finding Blue**

Kiichigo slowly ascended those wooden stairs to the next level where she came across various rooms. There was only one that she really noticed, because she heard a slight cough come from it. She instinctively went over to the door and pushed it open slightly. Sure enough, Ryan was in there lying in a bed with plain green sheets on it. His face looked even paler without the sunlight shining on it.

"Not strong enough," Kiichigo heard Ryan whisper and then saw grey cat ears and a tail pop out. The ears looked ragged in the darkness of the room, but also familiar, kind of like Kiichigo's own cat ears, only a different color. "Can't go on. Why won't he see it?"

Kiichigo strained her new-found cat like hearing to hear the boy murmur those words of forgotten hope. _"Why is he saying this," _Kiichigo thought as she continued to peer into the room. _"Why is he giving up?"_

"He's sick," a soft voice said from behind her. "Nothing can be done about it."

"Kiui," Kiichigo questioned as she turned around to face her teammate. "What do you mean?"

"He has the same genes as you," Kiui said, closing her aqua eyes. "But the DNA was not compatible. And now he is sick and there is no cure. Dad blames himself. I remember Mom telling me that he used to tease your mother non-stop, but there was always this playful glint in his eyes. Now that's all gone, he never smiles anymore because of this."

"I'm so sorry," Kiichigo said. It was all she could think of.

"It's ok," Kiui sighed. "I guess we all got used to it. Dad scolds him every time he leaves the room, especially if he goes to wait tables like he did today. I wish that Dad would see that it's not his fault, and that Ryan just wants to use his remaining strength to help others and to be normal."

"Maybe he still can be," Kiichigo said. "Maybe we could convince Shirogane to let him work in the café a little everyday."

"Maybe," there was a glint of hope in Kiui's eyes as she went to see her father about it. Deep down, she knew he would say no, but she wanted to try anyway.

Kiichigo resumed her post at watching Ryan as he slept. The mumbling had stopped for now, but she could tell that he was in pain because his ears and tail were still out. He rolled over in the bed and faced her, his crystal blue eyes looking into her soul, "You can come in, I guess, now that you know about everything."

Kiichigo slowly walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, close enough to see his face, but far enough away so no conclusions could be jumped to. "Are you going to be alright," Kiichigo dared to ask as she looked intently into his crystal blue eyes.

He looked back at her, unflinching and replied, "I don't know." Then his gaze softened and she could see tears forming in his now cloudy eyes. "I don't think so. But I don't blame him as much as people might think I do."

"I'm so sorry," Kiichigo said, immediately taking pity on him as he laid in bed, helpless and waiting for what was to come. "I want you to be ok. Kiui, she needs you, she told me everything. She wants you to be able to help in the café like you want to."

"Well," Ryan said, his eyes hardening once more. "It's not my fault that I'm in this damn position! I didn't ask for this! I'm not an idiot, I know she needs me, but I can't do a damn thing about it right now!"

"Well sorry," Kiichigo yelled back at him. "I'm sorry I ever cared. I remember my Mom telling me about Shirogane and how he was an insensitive jerk, and now I see that you are exactly like him! Just stay here in your own little world! Don't even try to get better!"

With that, Kiichigo started to stomp out of the room when she met Ryou's cold, hard gaze. "Leave," was the only word that he dared to say. Had he said more, he may have exploded upon the teenage girl in front of him. She obeyed, seeing the pure fury in his eyes. As she walked past the infuriated man, she saw his gaze leave her and go to Ryan, who was now propped up on his elbows, but still in the bed.

"What do you want now," Ryan asked coldly.

"I want you to stop this nonsense," Ryou said, his eyes never leaving Ryan's. "You know the cost of working."

"I don't care," Ryan yelled. "What's the point of laying around all day? I want to do something! I want to die having done something worthwhile!"

"No," Ryou yelled. "I won't let you die! You are my only son, my first-born child! I will find a cure! When all the fighting is over, the genes should leave. Just hold on a little longer, please."

"I can't," Ryan sighed, still looking at his father, who had now lowered his head in defeat. "It was a lost cause from the start. Just let me work, or at least let me help with the research. You might be over-looking something, and maybe I'll see it."

"No," Ryou yelled, bringing his head up again, with fire burning in his crystal blue eyes. "I want you to live a little longer!"

"What if I don't want to," Ryan smirked, his ears and tail had finally disappeared and he was doing everything in his power to keep them from popping out again and showing weakness. "What if I want to die and leave all this pain behind!"

"All I can ask is that you don't," Ryou said, quietly now. "I'll keep looking for the cure. Maybe you can still be saved."

"I doubt it," Ryan smirked again. He was not doing this to torture his father, but he had to remain strong looking. It was the only thing that kept his father from giving up. He pretended to look better when Ryou came around, and it was working. "But you can keep trying."

"You know I will," Ryou said as he walked out of the room and down to the lab. It was the same every time the two of them talked. Ryou would always leave to research a cure, but now he had even more to do. Now he had to find the rest of the Mew Mews. This life was getting too complicated for him.

"I heard shouting," Retasu said to her daughter. "Is Ryan awake?"

"Yeah," Kiui replied. "Kii went up to see him and I think Dad caught her."

"I hope they are all ok," Retasu sighed. "But I cannot very well go calm Ryou down. When he gets like this, it is best to just let him work in peace for awhile."

"I agree," Kiui replied. "Oops, the tables are starting to pile up. Time to get back to work again."

"Yes," Retasu agreed before leaving the kitchen to take out the newly finished order. She was the cook at the café, but still had to wait tables some.

"Hello," Ryou said into the phone. "Is this Keiichiro Akasaka?"

"Yes, this is he," the man, now known as Keiichiro replied. "May I ask who I am speaking with?"

"An old friend," Ryou said. "It's Ryou Shirogane."

"Ryou," Keiichiro audibly gasped on the other end of the phone. "How have you been? Did you ever get married? Do you have children? Tell me everything."

"I will Keiichiro," Ryou said, a small smile coming close to spreading on his lips. "I need to see you and anyone who lives with you. Where are you now?"

"I'm in London for my daughter's ballet lessons," Keiichiro replied. "We come down every so often."

"Perfect," Ryou said. He continued on to give Keiichiro the address of the café and told him to come down the next day. Then Ryou hung the phone and almost felt like smiling, but he did not. There was too much work to do. He had to find a cure, and fast.

"Welcome to Café Amore," Kiichigo greeted the man and his family at the entrance of the café. "Please follow me to your seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you," the man replied. "I was actually interested in seeing the owner of the café. Ryou Shirogane. Is that possible at this time?"

"I'll go and see," Kiichigo smiled and went off to the basement where she had seen Ryou go into earlier. She descended the stairs and went over to where Ryou was working on an overly-large computer. "Umm, someone wants to see you upstairs. It's a man with long brown hair."

"So he did come," Ryou murmured. "I'm coming. His name is Keiichiro. Was he with anyone else?"

"Yeah," Kiichigo replied. "A woman and girl around my age."

"Alright," Ryou said as he stood up. They ascended the stairs together and Ryou went over to the man and his family. "Hello Keiichiro, long time no see."

"Yes," Keiichiro smiled. "It has been awhile. I would like for you to meet my wife, Minto and our daughter Buruberi."

"Very nice to meet you," Buruberi said curtsying slightly.

"Nice to meet you too," Ryou mumbled. "Minto, I can't believe you married Keiichiro."

"Yes," Minto said. Her hair was longer than Ryou remembered, but still in the odangos. She was in a royal blue dress and tall black boots, and carried a light blue purse in her hand. "We are madly in love. And his cooking is still fabulous, along with his exquisite teas."

"Yes," Ryou said, tearing his gaze away from Minto to study her daughter. She had brown hair like Keiichiro's, but it was in the same style as Mint's, only slightly shorter. Her royal blue eyes were studying the café around her, darting from place to place like little birds. She seemed exactly like her mother, very polite, but seemed to be scheming something at the same time. "You have yet to meet my wife and daughter."

"So who did you end up marrying Ryou," Minto said, looking around for any sign of a wife.

"I'll go get her," Ryou replied. He went to the kitchen and grabbed Retasu and Kiui, leaving poor Kiichigo to do all the work.

When he returned Minto gasped in shock at who he had chosen to be his wife. Before she had stopped working at the café, they were dating, but the chances of them staying together she thought were slim. "So you did stay with her," was all Minto could say, then ran over to hug her old friend.

When the two women broke apart Retasu said, "This is our daughter, Kiui."

"I still just cannot believe it," Minto said to Retasu. "I never thought you two would stay together. I mean, talk about opposites."

"I know," Retasu giggled. "But I love him with all my heart."

"I feel the exact same way about Keiichiro," Minto exclaimed. "Now, why did Ryou call for us to come here?"

"I'll let him explain that one," Retasu said, wrapping her arms around her friend once again.

"Alright," Ryou sighed. "Buruberi has the DNA in her. It was passed down from Minto. The same happened with Ichigo and Kishu. Their daughter, Kiichigo has Iriomote cat DNA in her. Buruberi will have Tahiti Blue Lorikeet DNA in her. If you don't mind, I will perform a few tests just to make sure."

"Are you sure about this," Keiichiro asked, putting an arm around his only daughter.

"I'm almost positive," Ryou sighed. "The genes carried through to the next generation, and by pure luck, her DNA was compatible."

"Alright," Keiichiro replied. "Go with Ryou so he can run tests on you."

"Yes," Buruberi replied.

While the couple waited for the return of Ryou, Retasu told them everything in great detail. Ryou came back and hour later shaking his head, "I don't understand. The DNA is not showing up. I can't find it anywhere."

"Maybe it was only a fluke with Kiui and Kiichigo," Keiichiro said, putting his hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"No," Ryou said, shrugging the hand off. "It's not. I have to find a way."

"This happens Ryou," Keiichiro said. "You could be wrong. It happens."

"Not this time," Ryou replied, gritting his teeth. He refused to mention Ryan. He did not want Keiichiro to know of his fatal mistake. "I'll find it." Ryou turned to leave, but was interrupted by a crash outside the café. "They're back."

"What was that," Buruberi screeched.

"That's your ticket to proving you have the genes," Ryou replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her outside.

"Ryou, no," Retasu yelled, running after him and grabbing Kiichigo as she went. Kiui soon followed. Everyone gathered outside and faced the giant cat Kirema Anima.

"Mew Mew Raspberry Metamorphi-sos," Kiichigo called out as the ribbons surrounded her body once again. Then she stood there in her Mew Outfit. The creature struck out at her, but she jumped away just in time.

Meanwhile Kiui shouted, "Mew Mew Kiui Metamorphi-sos!" Then she was in her Mew Outfit as well. She went to join Mew Kiichigo in the fight.

So far the girls had not attacked yet, the cat genes in them made them quick enough not to get hit, but not quick enough to attack. Finally Kiui was hit because she was only part cat. She fell out of a tree and tumbled to the ground. Kiichigo just kept jumping from limb to limb, but her energy was depleting fast. She was finally hit as well and fell to the hard Earth below.

"No," Retasu yelled. She wanted to fight, wanted to help these girls out, but that power left her years ago, now all she could do was watch and wait. And hope that the girls got up in time.

The cat was about to attack the injured girls again, but decided against it and turned it attention to the people on the sidelines. It moved towards them quickly, but Buruberi got in the way when it swiped at her parents.

"Buruberi," Minto yelled as her daughter was hit. "You have to transform! Please!"

"How," Buruberi asked as she picked herself up from the ground. The creature was about to attack her again, and she had no way to defend herself.

"Just call out the words that come into your head," Minto yelled desperately.

Buruberi looked at the creature looming over her and suddenly felt words surge into her head. She called out, "Mew Mew Buruberi Metamorphi-sos!" She was suddenly engulfed in a royal blue light. Ribbon surrounded her body, and when the dissipated, she was in a royal blue leotard with a puffy tutu that was also royal blue with white lace on it. She had matching elbow length gloves and a chocker around her neck with a pendant hanging off it. Her ballet slippers were on and there was a matching blue with white lace garter around her thigh. The last thing was darker blue wings coming out of her back. "What happened," Buruberi asked as she jumped away from the creature not a moment too soon.

"You have become a Mew Mew," Ryou called up to her. "Now attack!"

"I'll try," Buruberi said as she jumped out of the way again. She again felt words surge into her head. "Buruberi Tategoto!" a golden harp appeared in her hands with royal blue strings on it. "Reborn Tsuki Serenade!" Buruberi ran her fingers across the strings and played a beautiful melody, that kind of sounded like "My Sweet Heart". Then a blast was fired that hit the creature dead-on and eliminated it.

"You did it," Ryou called from where he was standing. Kiui and Kiichigo managed to pick themselves off the ground and staggered over to the adults.

"I guess you were right," Keiichiro smiled as his daughter came back over to the as well. "Good job sweetheart."

"Explain," was the only word Buruberi said as she figured out how to get her old clothes back.

"Alright," Ryou said. He explained the entire thing to her in detail. Once that was done, she got her uniform, but did not have to work that day. It looked like the other two, except it was royal blue and white with light blue bows on it.

"You look adorable in that," Kiichigo squealed.

"I know," Buruberi replied confidently.

"A little cocky aren't you," Kiichigo muttered.

"Minto used to be exactly like that when we were your age," Ichigo announced as she joined the group. "Ryou called me to tell me about the new Mew. So, Minto and Keiichiro. I never thought it possible."

"Speak for yourself," Minto said as she hugged Ichigo. "You and Kishu, that one was obvious. But Retasu and Ryou. I never would have guessed."

"Yeah," Ichigo smirked. "Polar opposites. But I guess the saying holds true, opposites attract."

"You must be right," Minto said with a glint in her eyes.

"Alright," Ryou interrupted. "We're right here."

"I know," Ichigo said. "I just don't feel like talking to the man that said he was single just to get me down her quickly. I think that is fair enough."

"Baka Strawberry," Ryou groaned. "Don't hold a grudge and don't pass it down to your daughter. I have enough trouble around here without you and your daughter making more for me."

"Well excuse me," Ichigo yelled, getting up in Ryou's face just like old times. "But I believe I get to hold a bit of a grudge for some of the things you have done in the past to me!"

"Like take a shot for you in the final battle against Deep Blue," Ryou replied, raising his voice slightly with the comment. "How can you hold a grudge for that?"

"Are they always like this," Keiichiro asked as he watched the two adults argue.

"Ryou has been this way ever since our first child," Retasu sighed. "He's a bit more short tempered now."

"I think that's an understatement," Minto whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the fighting adults.

"What happened," Keiichiro asked with a bit more sympathy.

"We had a son first," Retasu started. "His name is Ryan. He has the cat genes in him, but they are not compatible with his DNA, so now he is always sick. Ryou blames himself and works long hours to find a cure for it. They argue whenever they see each other it seems. I cannot remember the last time I saw Ryou smile sincerely. I wish I could do something to help him."

"Don't worry about a thing," Minto announced. "We will make him smile. But first, we have to separate him and Ichigo. They fight like a married couple, no offence."

"It's alright," Retasu smiled. "I'll take Ichigo out for dinner and you two work on Ryou. This should be good for him. The café is closed now anyway."

"Alright," Minto agreed. "It's a deal."

Minto and Keiichiro separated the feuding adults and Retasu took Ichigo into town, telling Kiui that she would have to find something in the fridge for dinner. Minto gracefully escorted Ryou out of the café with Keiichiro following behind. Poor Buruberi and Kiichigo were left there forgotten.

"Alright," Kiui said. "You two can stay here for dinner."

"Right," Kiichigo replied, going over to the fridge to look at the meager amount of food in it. "Um, what is there to eat?"

"Not much," Buruberi said, glancing over Kiichigo's shoulder. "We need a maid. How about you Kiichigo. Get to work."

"What," Kiichigo shrieked. "I'm not your maid."

"Now you are," Buruberi grinned.

The two continued to argue just as Minto and Ichigo once had while Kiui prepared dinner for the four of them. When she was done, they were still arguing, so she slipped upstairs to give Ryan his. Finally, when she got back downstairs they had tired themselves out and were eating peacefully, for now.

"So how long do you think we will have to stay here," Kiichigo asked once she was finished eating.

"I honestly have no clue," Buruberi sighed. "I need to get home. There is only so much time in the day to practice and I need my beauty sleep."

"Practice what," Kiui asked quickly when she saw that Kiichigo was about to say something.

"Oh, did I not tell you," Buruberi said in mock shock. "I am a ballet dancer just like my mother was when she was my age. I am in London on a tour with my dance group. I leave next week."

"Not anymore you don't," Kiichigo smirked. She was trying to pull off the Ryou look, but like her mother, it was just not possible to be taken seriously when she did it.

"You look like an idiot," Buruberi giggled, turning away from the other two girls.

"Well excuse me," Kiichigo said indignantly. "At least I try."

"Please don't start arguing again," Kiui pleaded, sticking herself between the two girls.

"She started it," Kiichigo said pointing at Buruberi.

"What a juvenile thing to say," Buruberi commented.

Kiichigo just hissed at her, then stood up and put her dishes in the sink. "I'm leaving."

"Fine," Buruberi said.

"Stop fighting, please," Kiui pleaded once more.

"Yeah, stop fighting," a man with green hair said as he stepped into the room.

"Hey Dad," Kiichigo grinned. "You taking me home?"

"But of course," the man smirked while licking his lips at the two other girls in the room. "But first, who are your new friends?"

"They are Kiui and Buruberi," Kiichigo said grinning.

"Nice to meet you all," the man said. "I'm Kishu, her father."

"I've heard about you," Kiui said. "You're the perverted alien that was always hitting on Ichigo."

Kishu fell to the floor anime style at those comments and said as he picked himself up, "Who told you that?"

"My Dad did," Kiui replied. "Ryou."

"Figures," Kishu sighed. "Comon Kii, I want to go home."

"You're so whiney," Buruberi commented.

"What's it to ya Birdy," Kishu smirked.

"My name is Buruberi," Buruberi replied.

"Well, you're the daughter of Minto, who was the original Birdy," Kishu grinned. "The name must live on! Now, let's go Kii, I'm going to bed when we get home."

"Fine," Kiichigo sighed. "Bye everyone! See you tomorrow at work."

"Bye," Kiui and Buruberi replied. I walked out the door with Kishu and we went home, not much more to say. He did kinda collapse on the couch when we got home. That is my Dad for everyone. He can sleep through anything and everything.

**Hikari: Please read and review and I'll make sure to update. I don't know when the next chappie is coming. I'll have to check, but I know it's relatively soon!!!!**


End file.
